My One And Only
by Dante40k
Summary: She never knew the man she loved had feelings for her but with the help of her friends can she get a chance a true happieness before tagedy strikes? rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Hi everybody. This is Dante 40k again and I'm rolling out another story. One thing you have to understand about my fics is that that unless stated otherwise they all happen in the same universe. So what happens in one will affect the others. That said this one's timeline is before the events of Without You.

Now to all of you that have read my fics you know what to expect. A bunch of sappy crap and a slightly tragic twist. This one is about Bunnie Rabbot (I will be spelling her name as Bunny because I'm tired of spell check constantly correcting me). It is about her growing affection for Antoine.

This is the first story I will write that doesn't have a preset number of chapters and I haven't written out beforehand. I think most people on do things that way.

I hope you enjoy it and remember to read and review. Criticism is always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Don't even ask. If you think I own sonic or any other related material you must seriously have brain damage.

* * *

**My One and Only  
**By: Dante 40k 

"No fair, No fair," shouted the French Coyote.

"My young Tailz, you can not be taking to ze airs in Dirt Hockey," Antoine protested to  
the young fox cub that was hovering a few feet above the ground. His orange fur coat shining  
in the summer light.

_**Flashback 30 minuets ago**_

The sun was shining and the air was warm and young Miles "Tails" Prower was extremely  
board. He had spent most of the morning watching a butterfly circle around his head, but there's  
only so long someone can stand that and not loose their mind. After many failed attempts to find something  
to do he and Antoine Décolleté had decided to play their favorite sport, Dirt Hockey.

Dirt Hockey was Tails favorite game and despite his lack of size and his young age Tails almost always  
won nowadays. The only one he still couldn't beat was his hero Sonic.But today Antoine was at the  
peak of his game. After the ball was dropedhe scored two goals almost immediately and continued to sink  
the small rubber ball into his opponent's makeshift goal over and over again.

The game wasn't completely one sided but after almost 30 minuets the score was ten to eight in Antoine's favor.  
Tails was getting desperate to win and came up with a new strategy he had never thought of before.

When Antoine dropped the ball to resume play Tails rushed forward and scooped the ball onto his stick. He immediately  
lifted off the ground using his twin tails as propellers.

He soared over the French coyote's head and smacked the ball into the basket on the ground, but in typical fashion  
Antoine had something to say about the maneuver.

_**End of Flashback**_

"What do you mean I cant fly?" shouted Tails

Antoine placed his paw on the surprisingly clean blue uniform that he always wore and recited one of the rules  
he had supposedly memorized.

"In ze official Dirt Hockey handbook on ze page five, paragraph three it states that no player is allowed to use any  
part of his or her body that he or she would normally use to attain an unfair advantage."

"That's not fair; I've never even seen the rule book. You didn't bring it with you when you left Robotropolis," the  
fox whined.

"Zat would have been Mobiotropolis at ze timeand as for the book, it iz to bad. The rule still stands."

"Does not!"

"It doez zo!"

"Does not!"

The two boys were now face to face and shouting at the top of their lungs and attracting an eger crowed of residents just  
waiting for one of them to throw a punch. Among the people trying to make sense of all the commotion were Sally Acorn  
and Bunny Rabbot. They had just returned from a little girl's only time at the outskirts of Knothole. The two best friends  
went on these little walks to look at the wildlife and just get a break from all the pressure of their lives. They usually talked  
about stuff they wished they had or boys; but neither of them ever admitted who it was that they truley liked.

"Oh great, what now," Sally asked the cyborg in a very frustrated tone as they saw the croud forming.

"Ah don't know Sally girl. Can ya see who's at the center of all this mess?"

"No, but we better break it up."

Pushing their way to the front of the mob wasn't easy. It was like forcing yourself through a dense jungle of arms and legs  
thought Sally

Bunny on the other hand didn't have nearly as hard a time as the petite young princess. She used her robotic right arm to  
gently (in her opinion) push the people out of her path. When they got to the front both their jaws dropped as they saw  
the two canines practically barking down each other's necks.

"Antoine Tails!" Sally screamed over the boy's shouting and the crowds yelling.

Quickly forgetting their fight the kit and French coyote turned and looked straight at Bunny and the fuming princess.  
They each had the same mortified looks on their face.

"What do you think you're doing? Honestly, starting a fight in the middle of the street. You're supposed to be setting an  
example. Even you Tails," said Sally. Seeing the fight was probably over most of the crowd left and the only ones who  
stayed did so because they wanted to see the two dogs get chastised by girls.

"But Aunt Sally, Antoine started it."

"I don't want to hear it. What on mobius is wrong with you two," Sally asked as her face got redder and redder.

"Yhea shuger Twan, this isn't like you," Bunny said.

"But Mademoiselles. Tailz broke a rule in the official dirt hockey handbook. I was simply pointing it out to him, and he  
blew up."

"Toine, you know Tails has never even seen that book. In fact you're the only one who has." Bunny stated.

"That's what I said."

"Don't interrupt Tails," Sally chimed in. "Now shake and make up."

"But ze rules."

"Come on Shug."

Antoine gave up and was about to apologize but Tails beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Ant. I won't break the rules anymore."

"It's okay; I shouldn't try to win by exposing you faults."

"Now Shake," demanded Sally

By now the crowd had disappeared so no one saw the two shake but no one really cared. If there wasn't going to be  
severe punishment there was no reason to stick around when there was work do be done.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bunny said

She and Sally left the two boys' to their game and headed for the ring pool. Almost immediately after they left the  
makeshift dirt hockey field they could hear another argument starting to erupt.

The ring pool was a place where the core freedom fighters spent a lot of time, probably because it was a very tranquil  
place and very beautiful. There were flowers of all kinds at the edge of its banks and the clear blue waterfall that feed  
the pool was a lovely sight. Once every 24 hours the silence of the calm blue water was broken by the rising of one golden  
ring of hope.

Sonic was already there, lounging about like he always did if he wasn't on a mission or on one of his daily runs.

"I swear, Shuger Hog could sleep through the end of the world if he really wanted to. I don't get it, He's always so impatient.  
How can he just nap all the time?" Bunny thought to herself.

Sally ran to Sonic and sat down next to him.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog didn't you hear the fight Antoine and your 'Little bro' were having, it attracted the whole village  
except you," the princess asked?

"Yhea, so what." He said never opening his eyes.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it? Why did Bunny and I have to break it up?"

"Oh hey Bunny. Didn't see you there."

"That's because you haven't opened your eyes Shuger Hog," Bunny said as she walked up to the two.

Sally, getting frustrated with the lazy hedgehog smacked him across the head and that finally got him to sit up.

"Jeeze Sal, what was that for? They can handle themselves."

Sally just continued to look at him unconvinced.

"I would have done something eventually. I promise."

'Wow Shuger Hog can really be lazy sometimes. Good thing Sally girl is here to whip him into shape, literally.' Bunny  
thought to herself as she sat down next to Sally.

The green color of the forest was very calming and soon she was lying back with her eyes closed. The day's events  
were unfolding before her and she couldn't stop thinking of Antoine.

'He sure is cute when he's defending his beliefs,' she chuckled to herself.

For the past few months she had been trying to get closer to him, but all the stubborn coyote seemed to care about was  
keeping up his image or impressing Princess Sally. Couldn't he see that she was practically taken? What did Sally have  
that she didn't. Or was it what did she have that Sally didn't

The whole thing was just getting to depressing for her to think about.

End of ch. 1

* * *

This is going to be a story I hope you like. if its a little slow don't wory, I'm going to try to pick it up in the next chapter or 2 Please read and review 


	2. Desperation

**AN:** Hello everybody. If you're reading this that means, beyond all expectations, I have people who actually  
want to read my stories. I can never tell because very few people ever review. This is of course the second  
installment in the My One and Only series.

I haven't yet made a detailed map as to how this stories events will play out, but that's the fun of making  
it up as I go along, so just sit there and enjoy it (or else). I'm not really sure if it those of you who read my  
poem story also read my other stuff but there are a few things I want to say to them.

**KatyRose:** Thanks for the review and just remember there are no stupid people, only stupid questions.

**Darkhymns: **Thank you for your constant reviews and I'm sorry for not reviewing yours, but I am reading them  
and they are good.

**To everyone else: **Sorry for not listing you individually but, I'm lazy and I only did it for those two because  
I had something really important to say and I had something funny on my mind. Thank you for the reviews and  
input.

On with the show.

* * *

_**My One and Only  
Ch. 2 Desperation**  
By: Dante 40K_

Bunny Rabot was like any other doe in Knothole. She lost her family to Robitnik when she was very little.  
She grew up in the rustic village and she wanted to grow old and have a family in a free world. Everyone  
who knows her knows that she was a loving and nurturing doe and would have made a great mother. It was  
a horrible twist of fate that this simple dream was beyond her grasp and probably always would be.

The sun was starting to set on another day in Knothole, and Bunny was sitting at her desk, alone in her hut.  
She had a great view of the sky beyond the tall trees of the Great Forest that hid her home from the self appointed  
ruler of Mobius. Antoine had been on her mind ever since the fight he had with Tails earlier that day. When  
Bunny and her best friend Princess Sally had broken up the fight the cute French coyote had paid her almost  
no attention. Like always he always talked directly to Sally and except to answer her questions ignored her  
completely.

"Why does he like Sally-girl instead of me?" she quietlyasked herself.

She knew the answer though.  
Looking down to her lap at the things that made her different than anyone, her cursed metal limbs.

"Why me," she thought?

What had she done to deserve this?  
She knew Antoine could never love someone who was practically the very thing he constantly  
fought to destroy. As tears started to swell up inside of her, Bunny collapsed into  
the comfort of her folded arms.

The red hue of the setting sun filled her room as she continued to cry.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in," She coughed, wiping the mixture of tears and purple masquerea from her eyes and face

Rotor slowly opened the door to Bunny's hut and entered.

"Hey Bunny it's time for your... oh. Never mind. I can comeback some other time."

_Sniff _"No what were you gonna say?" she asked at almost a whisper

"I was going to say it was time for your oil, but if you're not up to it. It cam wait."

"Thanks hun. I think I'll take you up on that one." Bunny said

"Okay, I'll stop buy tomorrow. Hey Bunny?

"Yhea."

"I hope you feel better. I know with me, no matter how bad things get tomorrow's always another day."

"Thanks Rotor."

Rotor slowly reopened the door and left her hut. Bunny still felt bad but she no longer felt like crying, she  
thanked Rotor for that. Knowing she had friends, even though she was what she was made her feel a little better.  
Bunny used to have a crush on Rotor; but she knew she couldn't have a relationship with him because her  
attraction towards him was just her extreme gratitude for all the things he did for her, like matenince. She also  
thought since he was a walrus he wanted someone with a little more meat on their bones. They never perused  
being anything more than just friends and the occasional flirting.

She finally got up from her desk after sitting there all afternoon and went to her bed. After sinking into the soft  
silk material and grabbing her chick-lit book off of her night stand she began to loose herself in the problems, joys,  
and loves of other people. She was tired of dealing with her own.

Back outside Rotor headed towards the main hut in Knothole. The mess hall, it was about five times the size of  
any other hut in Knothole and was used for just about every kind of event and daily activity imaginable. It was  
the command center, the cafeteria, and a dorm for those who didn't yet have a hut constructed.

Diner was just getting out when Rotor walked in and sat at the table the core freedom fighters always sat at.  
Sonic, Sally, Tails, Antoine, and even Amy were already there. When he sat down they all stopped their  
conversations and smiled at him.

"Hey'ya Rote, What's shakin?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know? Bunny is not feeling to hot though.

"What do you mean? We went walking just this morning," asked Sally with a very worried look on her face

"I don't think she's sick, it looked more like she had been crying for a while. She sounded pretty upset." Explained Rotor.

Still confused Sally continued to ask about her friend. "I don't get it. It's not like anything happened today…except  
that stupid fight."

"Ha Ha! That was a good one wasn't it little Bud," Sonic laughed and help up his hand towards Tails.

"Yhea!" shouted the little fox kit and gave his best friend a high five. Soon after he went back to talking with Amy.  
They were talking about one of Sonics many adventures into Robotropolis; Robotnik's main base of operations.

"What do you think we should do Princess," Rotor asked?

Well, we should go talk to her," Amy blurted out! She was beaming with pride at her solution to the problem.  
Little Amy Rose was always energetic. She wore a white shirt and a little tutu skirt. Her pink fur and  
quills were a trademark of the Rose family and it was her favorite color. She looked a lot like Sonic except  
the obvious color difference and her quills stood straight back. Some people in Knothole believed this was  
because of all the pent up energy she had stored up inside.

"Thank you Amy, and you're right. One of us should go talk to her," said Sally "but I'll go alone. We  
don't know what's bothering her and Bunny will probably be most comfortable talking to me."

"I'll come too," said Sonic

"No, this is just girl stuff, you wouldn't be interested in hearing others problems Sonic, would you?"

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here." Said Sonic "Bye Sal." He exclaimed as the princess threw away her  
trash and left for Bunny's hut. She didn't bother to turn around but gave a small backhanded wave as she left.

Sally eventually made it to the hut in question and as she walked up the porch steps to Bunny's front door  
she didn't hear a sound from within. She knocked on the sturdy wooden door and heard a faint voice invite her in.

"Come in"

Sally opened the door trying not to make a sound but the door was heavy and hadn't been oiled in a long time  
causing it to creak as it was opened. Sally winced at every disturbance she made from the wining of the door  
to the creaking of the floorboards but eventually she made it inside.

"Hi Bunny. How are you doing?" sally asked in her most comforting tone.

"Am fine," whispered Bunny. Noticing Sally's unconvinced expression she tried to tell her friend that  
nothing was bothering her, which wasn't true but she didn't feel like talking about it right now. "Really it's nothing."

"Bunny, you know we can talk about anything right," Sally asked?

"Yhea, I know," but how could she talk about this with the princess when Sally had enough trouble with  
her own relationships thought Bunny. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Sally decided  
that this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"What's wrong Bunny, I want to help?"

Bunny had managed to keep her eyes on her book for the most part so far but Sally really wanted know  
what was bothering her and pretending to read wasn't helping matters. So she closed the novel and cast  
her gaze over to the worried princess.

"It's Antoine. I don't get it, why won't he notice me," she said sheepishly as a blush spread across her  
face painting it a deep red. 'I can't believe I said that. Now Sally-girl'll think I'm just a little girl with  
a silly crush. How dumb can ya get.' Bunny scolded herself.

"What about Antoine?" sally asked.

Bunny tried to hold back but it was difficult because she had always been able to tell Sally anything, and  
the words started to pour out uncontrollably.

"I know why Ant wont look twice at me. It's because of these awful contraptions," she spat, pointing at  
her artificial limbs. "I just wish he could see past them and see me! I'm a good person aint I?"

Sally, still a little confused decided she needed to pry deeper because the little sense the conversation was  
making was a lot to take in.

"Of course you are Bunny. Now, about Antoine, are you saying you're this upset over… him. Do you like  
him that much?"

"Uh, Hum" Bunny whispered.

"When did this happen?"

"Awhile ago."

Suddenly something clicked in Sally's mind, it was all so clear now.

Closing her eyes, Sally placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and started to smile. "Bunny,  
listen to me. I'm sure everything will work itself out eventually. You just have to keep up hope. You'll  
see that things will get better." She said in her most comforting voice as she looked into the doe's eyes.

"How do you know? What if I never get a chance at happiness?"

"Just trust me, airtight."

Bunny sniffed a little before nodding. She really wanted to believe things would get better if Sally said  
they would. "Alright," she whispered "Thanks Sally."

"Don't mention it," Sally said in a very cheerful voice and headed for the door. "Now you get some  
sleep," she said before quietly leaving. After Sally left the hut she was smiling to herself. The great thing  
about Sally was that people felt that they could tell her anything because they trusted her. She also remembered  
the things people told her about if it was important to them, no matter how long ago it was.

She headed for the ring pool and found sonic lounging about. Sitting down next to him on the damp soft grass, she  
stared at the blue hedgehog as he watched the calm water intently. Sally kept on starring at him until he started  
to feel uncomfortable and began quickly glancing over at Sally. Soon Her quiet vigil got the best of him and he  
decided to pipe up.

"Uhhh… how's Bunny?" he asked, not knowing just what to say.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Like what," he asked, relieved that the princess wasn't going to just keep staring at him.

"Do you remember when Antoine had a crush on Bunny?"

"Uhhh…yea that was all he used to talk about. Then when he asked your advice on it you told him she  
wasn't looking for a relationship. He he that was when he started chasing you," Sonic said "That was  
probably the worst advice you ever gave."

"Well I need you to convince him to ask Bunny out."

"Why? I don't know if you've noticed, but I try to stay away from Ant as much as I can." Sonic protested.

Leaning in closer to her man she continued to plead her case. "Please Sonic. If you do this for me I'll make  
it worth your while," Sally whispered into his ear suggestively. Sonics eyes lit up and he looked straight at Sally.

"I'll start tomorrow."


End file.
